The present technology relates to enclosures for protecting articles, and more particularly, to cases for lenses for eyewear.
Over at least the past decade, complete pairs of eyewear have been placed into ornamental felt-lined cases to protect them from scratching and other damage when they are not in use. Such casings often have a base and a lid rotated about a hinge and adapted to completely enclose the eyeglasses. Recent advancements in lenses, however, have allowed for the separation of the lenses of the eyeglasses from their corresponding frames. In many cases, such lenses are individualized left and right lenses that do not have a rim to protect them once they are separated from the frames. Such lenses are meant to be quickly interchangeable in response to outdoor lighting conditions and thus need to be readily available away from user's residences. Thus, there is a need for a portable protective casing for individualized sets of lenses that are detachable from the rims.